divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Housekeeping
After the merger we will need to do some housekeeping. Off the top of my head we need to standardize certain page layouts and templates. My goal was to build modular. I consider certain category of pages to be meta-pages. For example, the quest pages contain several different categories of information such as walkthroughs, secrets, spoilers, maps, etc. My intent is to create separate pages for walkthroughs, secrets, etc. and substitute them into the quest page. That will allow a visitor to read a quest with complete information, but also follow a complete walkthrough like a guide. Making the pages modular will avoid duplicate information but require more maintenance to avoid anonymous users from corrupting page structure. Do you have any suggestions? Candlebbq 10:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds like a good plan. Do we need a seperate namespace for the meta-pages? --Weas-El Talk| 12:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That's something we need to discuss. I had each category prefixed such as "Secret: " or "Book: " that way they can be easily referenced. ::Candlebbq 14:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I think we can only define three additional namespaces. That's probably not enough. It may be a better solution just to use prefixes, as you said. --Weas-El Talk| 14:18, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not a fan of these structures that much, myself, since they tend to be hard to get the hang of for less experienced users. Ausir(talk) 21:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree, that's why we need to come up with the best compromise to create the most beneficial combination of structure and usability. I still believe basic substitution is not something difficult to learn. We would need not only a standard for pages, but a small tutorial as well. It would help novice users contribute quality content. :::::IMHO this would not be an issue if there was a way to extract content from a page based on headers. The TOC does this. AFAIK I can't find a script that does this automatically using wiki syntax. Unfortunately it would likely need php and certainly we don't want to go modifying the mediawiki codebase to do it. :::::Candlebbq 22:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Actually, it is possible to transclude only sections of a page. I'll post a how-to later. Ausir(talk) 22:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::ORLY? Is is compatible with javascript? It would be helpful if we can automatically grab all sections from each page with a matching header name. Similar to how category tree works. Because personally I think would be a royal pain to update 5-6 indexes everytime a certain type of page is added or modified. :::::::Candlebbq 23:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I think we should keep the page names as they are and focus on Categories. For Example: *'Browse → Quests → Divinity II Quests → Plot Quests → Looking for Lovis' *'Browse → Quests → Quests by Location → Broken Valley Quests → Looking for Lovis' *'Browse → Quests → Plot Quests → Looking for Lovis' Items like Books and armor shouldn't need to be sorted as they can be brought through from the first game. *'Browse → Items → Books → Dragon Skill Book' *'Browse → Items → Armor → Raze's Cuirass' They can always be added to a sortable list if they are from certain games/areas. '-KarinDoll - talk ' 17:13, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : I'm a little confused about your post. Is this regarding my suggestion for transcluding pages or about keeping page names the same. If it is only about page names, I completely agree-- we're not going to change the names. : Your suggestion about the categories... do you mean we should make: quest and give it category browse; flames of veangence main quests with category quests; and and assign it flames of vengeance main quests? : Candlebbq 23:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea, having a look at how the quest pages look... added to all the current categories, I find our current method to be a bit of a headache. :: :: This would mean deleting all the 'location plot quests' and merging ego and FoV into just 'Divinity II' like the characters categories are. '-KarinDoll - talk ' 17:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: I agree we should simplify access to the quests. There are too many categories. We also should keep a master quest page with all quests broken down by area into one single page so quests can easily be accessed. Candlebbq 23:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::We could create a page called 'All Quests' with a sortable table? Example: :::: '-KarinDoll - talk ' 14:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good idea, we should do that. By the way, what's the effect of scope="col" in the table header? I thought this is only needed for defining column styles. --Weas-El Talk| 15:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Its just to tell the table to sort the entries down the columns rather than across the rows. Its probably set that way by default. '-KarinDoll - talk ' 22:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Conflicts After the page import I noticed certain old pages were overridden. Some pages are also broadly named but do not encompass the newly widened scope. These pages will need to be fixed. I'm going to tag each page with the category FixMe. I suggest anyone that finds a broken page fix it if possible or just tag it so it we know to repair it. This should set it apart from article stubs and requests that have little to no content. Candlebbq 03:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC)